Inanna
The goddess of love. Some have ascribed this to Katrina, especially during the fall of 2014. She is the sister of Ereshkigal which has led to some complicated tangled relationships. Katrina believes that Inanna is, like Ereshkigal, a local deity though (like her sister) one which deserves respect and praise. There are some very important similarities in the stories involving Inanna and Ereshkigal and those involving Katrina. During the late Summer and part of the Fall of 2014 there was a lot of focus on Inanna and discussion about who, Catherine or Katrina, was more like Inanna and who more like Ereshkigal. Katrina considers Catherine to be something of a child of both of them but Catherine considered Katrina to be much more appropriate for the role of Inanna compared to herself. This was laregely accepted for several months until around Ocrober/November 2014 when Catherine largeley dissapeared and things pretty much fell apart. During May and June 2015 there was an important cycle regarding Inanna and Ereshkigal, in which they sort of mate except there were issues and it was not possible. They became buildings - the Golden Playhouse and her sister and wept many tears as the People kept chopping each other up and reveling in their own destruction. As of July 2015 Katrina considers Catherine to be the daughter of Inanna and Nergal and herself to be the daughter of Ereshkigal and Gugalanna at least in their normal forms. In their primordial forms Katrina considers herself to be Tiamat and Catherine to be Abzu. =Inanna Speaks= Shrieking. Hear the Goddess, Goddess shrieking. The vault of heaven shattering, crashing down Blood spurting from the wound, where vacant pieces fall. Smell the Goddess, Goddess dying A thousand, thousand lifetimes, crushed and lost. Inanna breathing in every one, Breath clotted torturing Her throat. Empty Goddess, ripe decay, rotting fruit, Bodies like cattle, matchsticks piled high The roar of the furnace… Naked throat of the priestess defiled Cut by Hebrew blade, Golden calf bleeding Temple fallen Rebuilt by unclean hands Hear the Goddess, Goddess wailing Rage and fury, serpent uncoiling Daughter after daughter bound Filthy shards of glass raised high Plunging down, devouring innocent flesh Mutilating the bodies of the young, Females sacrificed, sacrificed In the name of a weeping God who turns away his face in shame Inanna hangs above the abyss, Swallowing poison, vomiting blood, Her genitals shred To the sound of chanting imams. Holy writ, their words bound in Her flesh. Holy carcass, piss and shit, a skin stretched too tightly To hold the violation of the knowing. Inanna embraces the abyss, Opening Her cunt to its cruel thrust, Raped by demons’ dying lust. Birthing in blood and shit and pain, in ruthless sanctity, The knowledge that streams like fire Through the bowels of the world, Crafted in blissful white bone, scorched with the sun; In the gore of a thousand childrens’ violated flesh. No room for virgins. No room for pain. No room for regret. Only a knowing that devours that which would devour. She takes all into Herself. She is both defiler and defiled. She is plague and sickness, AIDS and Ebola, Festering, running wounds on the body of a child. She is the spurting cock of a rapist, The bleeding tears of the victim, The fury of the land in its abuse. She is the child whose body is plundered, The madness of the plunderer, And with cold certainty She bears witness. She is the mad cry of vengeance, The finality that knows no succor. These gifts She brings to you. Bring no gold or sweetest wine to Her altars. Salute Her instead with blood and ash. Bring her barbed wire, canisters of gas, Wood for kindling witches. Bring her that which fuels your devotions. That on which your sacred halls are built. Bring Her the heart pierced by anguish, The bodies of children slaughtered by the young. Do not lie in the face of Inanna. Do not spit in the face of Inanna. Your temples and schools and holy places stand empty. So bring Her what you truly revere. Pile high your altars with the shit of your choices. And when She opens Her mouth to speak, The silence will destroy you. From the abyss Inanna beckons.